Monsters
by Victory87
Summary: Il y a longtemps j'étais jeune et innocente je devais avoir une famille parfaite mais ma vie a prie une autre direction.
1. introduction premier monstre

**Aprés des mois et des beaucoup de fic écritent en anglais je reviens enfin au français à votre plus grand plaisir j'espère. ****Petite explication, tout d'abord les titres sont inspirer du manga monster (qui se passe en Allemagne d'où les titres en allemand) dont l'histoire m'a énormement inspiré. ****Je remercie ma beta pour la correction ;) et je fais ma pub pour mon forum sauvagement sexy /forum/Sauvagement_sexy/74531/**** Si non le rating n'est pas là pour rien ne soyez pas choquer ;) . La suite arrivera bientôt j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Monsters: mein vater**

Il y a longtemps, j'étais jeune et innocente. J'étais destinée à un avenir tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. J'aurais un mari et de merveilleux enfants, je serais femme au foyer et mon mari travaillerait au ministère; nous irions à des bals mondains, où j'apparaîtrais vêtue des plus beaux habits, des bijoux les plus coûteux. Je serais la femme parfaite, avec un mari parfait, des enfants parfaits. La famille que tout le monde rêve d'avoir. Et mes sœurs seraient comme moi, avec les enfants et le mari parfaits.

Nous sommes allées à Poudlard comme notre fabuleux destin l'ordonnait, mais tout dérapa très vite. Ma sœur Andromeda se trouva un Moldu comme petit ami. Nos parents avaient hurlé en l'apprenant, mais ils crurent que ça lui passerait en lui présentant des garçons au sang pur... Mais rien n'y fit. Et un soir nos jolis rêves s'écroulèrent. Notre père était furieux, alors il la frappa, elle tomba par terre et il la frappa encore et encore. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de voir ça, alors je me levai et me mis entre eux. Certes, je n'adorais pas ma sœur mais je l'ai tout de même défendue. Alors je me fis battre aussi à mon tour, mais j'étais déjà une femme forte du haut de mes 16 ans, alors je me saisis de ma baguette et le repoussai jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'empoignai ma sœur et l'amenai en courant jusqu'à sa chambre où je lui dis de faire sa valise et de quitter immédiatement les lieux. Je l'aidai à prendre toutes ses affaires, et nous avons couru jusqu'au portail où là je la serrai très fort dans mes bras, car je savais que je ne la reverrais plus jamais. Je lui donnai tout l'argent que j'avais sur moi et l'embrassai une dernière fois. Les joues mouillées par les larmes, ma sœur transplana et je ne la revis jamais. Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi, pourtant il le fallait bien, j'allais encore me faire frapper, je le savais, mais j'avais sauvé la vie de ma sœur ce soir. Si elle était restée, elle aurait connu l'enfer. Personne n'ose aller contre la volonté de mon père.

En rentrant, je courus jusqu'à ma chambre et m'enfermai à double tour, je n'allumai pas les lumières. Je m'assis sur mon lit et pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps. Ma sœur était partie, il ne restait plus que Cissy et moi. Je redoutais de croiser mon père, j'avais peur de ce qu'il pouvait me faire mais je ne pouvais pas pour autant laisser ma sœur seule dans cet enfer.

**Les reviews sont toujours appréciées.**


	2. Monster 2: ihr Freund maudit petit ami

**Voila ma suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que le premier chapitre. Je remercie ma beta et mes revieweuses. Attention thème pouvant choquer certain. Par contre n'ayant pas vraiment d'idée pour la suite vos idées sont les bienvenues ^^**

**Enjoy!!**

**Monster: ihr Freund**

Les jours passèrent depuis cette terrible nuit. Je fuyais mon père et ses coups, et enfin vint le moment de revenir en cours. Béni fut ce jour. Je n'avais plus à fuir, ma sœur et moi étions en sécurité... Du moins c'était ce que je pensais.

Malheureusement pour nous, rien ne s'arrangea, les gens se posaient des questions. Pourquoi notre sœur était-elle partie? Pourquoi avais-je des marques de coups partout sur le corps? Et bien d'autres encore... Je buvais plus que de raison, et bien trop souvent. Ma sœur n'était pas mieux, mais devant tous ces enfoirés, nous faisions comme si tout allait bien. Dans l'obscurité de notre chambre, tout était différents.

Et puis ma sœur rencontra un garçon. Même si elle en avait déjà connu plusieurs, celui-ci était différent, je le sentais à sa façon de la regarder. Son regard ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Pour ma sœur, il n'était qu'un énième petit ami mais je sentais que ce n'était pas réciproque, il voulait plus. J'avertis ma sœur de se méfier de lui. Elle me rétorqua qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Un soir où elle avait rendez-vous avec lui, je dis de ne pas y aller, mais elle ne m'écouta pas. Sans renoncer pour autant, je lui proposai de l'accompagner; cette fois-ci, elle accepta.

Nous arrivâmes devant la salle sur demande, je lui fis croire que je partais mais au premier croisement je m'arrêtai et je l'entendis entrer. Je restai devant la porte un moment, et quand j'allais repartir j'entendis des bruits étranges. Je collai mon oreille contre la porte. Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation, et ma sœur semblait crier quelque chose comme «Lâche-moi!». Je ne cherchai pas à comprendre, j'entrai dans la pièce et je vis le garçon maintenant ma sœur à terre tout en essayant de lui enlever ses vêtements, je lui envoyai le même sortilège que celui j'avais utilisé contre mon père. J'attrapai ma sœur et courus vers la porte en lançant «Tu le regretteras, enfoiré!».

Je ramenai ma sœur dans notre chambre, nous avions de la chance d'avoir été mises ensemble sans autre colocataire. Je l'assis sur un des lits et la laissai pleurer sur mon épaule pendant un bon moment. Elle me remercia d'être arrivée à temps. Je lui promis que l'on ferait payer à ce monstre ce qu'il avait essayé de lui faire. Puis je la déshabillai, lui mis sa nuisette et la pris dans mon lit avec moi. Je ne dormis pas cette nuit-là, je repensais à cette affreuse soirée, à ma petite sœur qui n'avait que 15 ans...

**review&review&review**


	3. Monster 3: Rodolphus: rencontre

**Voila la suite, je sais je me suis fait attendre mais j'ai du mal à écrire une suite. Ce chapitre est une sorte de chapitre introductif... lisez vous comprendrez *jespère***

**Merci à mes revieweuses et ma beta ;)**

**Monster Rodolphus**

Nous ne sommes responsables de rien, la déviance humaine n'est pas de notre faute, la folie des hommes ne doit pas nous atteindre... Voilà ce que l'on se répétait depuis plusieurs jours. Ma sœur avait comme perdu son âme depuis cette fameuse soirée, je ne supportais plus de la voir comme ça alors je décidai de prendre la situation en main. La venger était devenu une obsession pour moi, mais ma sœur ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Je pensais qu'elle était complétement soumise, qui pourrait rester comme ça soumis à quelqu'un? Je devenais hystérique chaque fois qu'on en parlait, j'étais devenu folle d'après elle mais je m'en foutais complètement. Je ne m'apaiserais que quand j'aurais le sang de cet enfoiré sur les mains. Je voulais lui faire mal, très mal.

Malheureusement pour moi, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre alors j'ai attendu la bonne occasion...qui ne se présentait pas.

Par contre, une autre personne se présenta à moi, il disait s'appeler Rodolphus, il était beau et arrogant. Il m'a couru après pendant un court moment. Alors que j'allais enfin céder, il m'abandonna, affirmant n'être plus intéressé. Je savais que c'était faux, mais je n'allais certainement pas lui courir après pour autant. Pourtant j'en mourais d'envie, je mourais d'envie de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, son corps contre le mien... Mais je ne pouvais pas et ne pourrais jamais. De toute manière, il était inintéressant...

Un soir à la bibliothèque, nous nous sommes recroisés. Nous avons parlé, il s'est rapproché et je ne l'ai pas repoussé, me rapprochant de lui au contraire. Il m'a embrassée; j'étais bloquée entre lui et une étagère. Nos lèvres collées, ses mains sur moi, bon sang j'en avais tellement rêvé ces dernières nuits... Ses lèvres comme ses mains descendaient... Je sentis sa bouche contre mon cou... Il m'assit sur l'étagère... Un bruit se rapprochait de plus en plus, je me dégageai de lui à grand regret, et je vis la bibliothécaire arriver. Je souris à Rodolphus et m'enfuis, les joues rougies par la honte d'avoir été surprise dans de telles circonstances.

Pour mon plus grand malheur nous ne nous sommes pas recroisés la semaine qui suivit, ma sœur s'était trouvé un autre homme, il s'appelait Lucius et avait l'air mieux que le précédent. Puis il y eut une soirée, j'espérais l'y voir. Oh, bien sûr je le trouvai sans problème, au fond de la salle sur demande, dans un coin sombre sur un canapé avec deux filles sur lui... Je partis enragée comme jamais. Il m'avait vu, m'avait souri...avant d'embrasser à nouveau la blonde à sa droite. Il me rendait dingue.

Je rencontrai l'ex-petit ami de ma sœur... et là je ne pus plus me contenir.

**review&review&review**


	4. Monster 4:Maudit petit ami fin ?

**_Note de l'auteur:_** je sais c'est un terme pompeux mais bon, alors tous d'abord merci a certaine revieweuse et a ma beta. Alors à:

**anonymous101**t'as eu de la chance de ne pas être logger quand tu m'as envoyé la reviewé parce que franchement j'ai mal pris ta review sur le coup. Tout d'abord le manque de détail est fait exprés car sa aura une grande importance dans la fic et l'impression que c'est mal écrit aussi et il y a une petite explication dans cette suite. Je ne peux pas tous dévoiler dès le début car ma fic n'aurait plus aucun intérêt. Mais si tu n'aimes pas je ne te force pas à lire.

**bellatrix92: **Je voulais te remercié pour toutes les fois où tu ma reviewé, je suis très contente de t'avoir en revieweuse fidéle ^^

**Les autres: **merci aussi xD

Le theme peu choquer certaine personne vous êtes prévenus mais c'est pas si affreux xD

**Monster 4: Maudit petit ami fin? **

Je n'étais plus moi-même, la fureur rongeait tout mon être, je sentais mon sang bouillir dans mes veines, une rage m'empoignait, me montait au cerveau. Je perdais totalement pied, je me déconnectais de la réalité. Je ne réfléchissais plus.

Je parcourais les couloirs de l'école quand je le vis, ce salaud qui avait failli violer ma petite sœur. Il était seul dans un couloir désert, tant mieux, ça ne serait que plus facile. Je l'attrapai par sa cravate et l'entraînai dans les toilettes où je verrouillai la porte et insonorisai les lieux. Il valait mieux que personne ne me dérange. Il crut que je l'aguichais au début, mais il comprit bien vite qu'il se méprenait.

Je saisis ma baguette et le fis tomber à terre d'un geste. Je lançai mon premier sort; je ne connaissais que très peu les Sortilèges Impardonnables, mais ça m'était égal, ce soir j'allais apprendre. Mon premier Endoloris fut un succès. Je vis son corps se cambrer sous la douleur, ma fureur était le facteur de ma réussite; il me regardait sans comprendre, ses yeux étaient remplis de peur tandis qu'un large sourire s'étirait sur mes lèvres, il essaya de bouger mais en vain. Je commençai à rire, un rire aigu, hystérique, je ne pouvais plus me contenir – je ne voulais plus me contenir.

Je lui pris sa baguette et lui lançai un autre sort, et puis un autre, encore et encore. Son corps se cambrait comme une œuvre d'art, j'admirais mon travail. Je commençais à maîtriser ce sort. J'entendais de petits craquements provenant de son corps, mon sourire s'élargit encore plus, j'étais arrivée à lui briser les os des jambes, aucun n'avait été épargné et j'avais même réussi à lui faire deux fractures ouvertes. Ses os qui pointaient vers moi étaient un tel chef d'œuvre. J'admirais ces deux masses blanches maculées de sang, perçant à travers les coupures nettes. Je lui brisai ensuite les bras; deux os sortirent aussi. Un corps torturé était tellement beau, j'avais la torture dans la peau, c'était une partie intégrante de mon être maintenant, je sentais une douce folie couler dans mes veines. Je m'étais enfin trouvée, j'étais moi-même, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Au bout d'un moment, le faire souffrir avec ma baguette ne me suffit plus, je voulais plus, alors je sortis mon couteau. Je bloquai encore plus ses jambes et ses bras, de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas du tout bouger . Puis je m'approchai tout doucement de lui. Je marchais dans son sang, mon rire hystérique me reprit: j'étais peut-être devenue dingue, mais bon sang, que c'était bon. Je m'agenouillai dans son sang, mes jambes étaient devenues rouges comme le bas de ma robe. Je commençai tout d'abord par son affreux visage, je lui fis deux coupures nettes, puis son cou, une grande coupure fine en prenant bien soin d'éviter les artères, il ne devait pas mourir, pas maintenant en tous cas. Je m'attaquai à ses bras où je fis deux grandes lignes qui partaient des épaules pour descendre jusqu'à ses poignets...puis son torse...puis ses jambes. Je contemplais mon œuvre en rajoutant quelques coupures de temps en temps, juste pour embellir. Ce n'étaient que de très légères coupures, mais elles lui faisaient affreusement mal. Il hurlait, il me suppliait d'arrêter ou de l'achever, l'entendre me faisait un bien fou. Sa voix ne m'apaisait pas, mais au contraire renforçait ma fureur, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter.

Ma robe était couverte de sang, mes bras, mes mains, mes jambes, mon visage. J'avais enfin son sang sur les mains, après en avoir tant rêvé. Un grand sourire se dessina sur mon visage, j'avais rarement été si heureuse, je ris encore et encore, mon Dieu j'étais devenue folle. Les évènements de ces dernières semaines m'avaient dépassée, Rodolphus, ma sœur, la soirée, j'avais perdu le contrôle, tout s'était passé bien trop vite, j'avais eu l'impression de ne plus rien maîtriser, presque de ne plus être moi ces derniers temps, mais maintenant c'était fini, je reprenais le contrôle. Je passai mon doigt sur la fine coupure qui parcourait sa joue, puis le portai à ma bouche. Je goûtai son sang; sa saveur m'envahit et je me remis à rire hystériquement. Il me regardait, et dans ses yeux je pouvais voir l'horreur, j'étais un monstre pour lui. Il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, mais je sentais qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir s'enfuir en courant.

Malheureusement le sang coulait énormément, il commençait à perdre pied, il allait mourir.

Je revins brusquement à la réalité, comment allais-je faire? Tout le monde dans l'école allait s'apercevoir de sa disparition, je ne pouvais pas le laisser là. Je ne pouvais pas sortir non plus, à cause du sang sur mes habits, et s'il survivait il me dénoncerait. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, mon cerveau avait comme arrêté de fonctionner. La rage reprenait possession de mon être, je pris le couteau et traçai de grandes croix sur son torse, ses vêtements étaient lacérés, le sang giclait. J'en avais de plus en plus sur mon visage, et maintenant même dans mes cheveux. La fureur, brièvement apaisée, reprenait le dessus plus forte que jamais. Puis j'entendis des pas, je me figeai. Quelqu'un était là. Je me retournai brusquement.

**review&review&review**


	5. Monster 4 première rencontre

**Voila une autre suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaiera, je sais elle peut paraître bizarre mais c'est normal. Merci a ma beta et a mes revieweuses. La suite mercredi.**

Chapitre 5: monster 4 première rencontre:

Je baignais dans le sang, j'étais terrifiée à l'idée que l'on me trouve, que l'on me renvoie de l'école, que l'on me jette en prison. Je paniquais, j'avais l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler. Mon cœur battait si fort dans ma poitrine que je crus qu'il allait exploser. Je me levai d'un bond et m'éloignai du corps bientôt sans vie que je venais de mutiler. La porte s'ouvrit lentement; je restai pétrifiée sur place.

Un garçon apparut, un Serpentard, il s'avança. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, je devais le faire taire d'une façon ou d'une autre. La peur me fit resserrer mon emprise sur la lame encore chaude et rougie par le sang qui m'était restée entre les mains, je ne la sentis pas s'enfoncer dans ma peau. Le garçon s'approchait toujours de moi, pétrifiée par la peur, je ne savais que faire, je ne pouvais ni bouger ni parler. Il me prit la main et en retira la lame. Il me souriait, je fus incapable de lui répondre.

« Il le méritait sûrement. »

Aucun mot ne put sortir. Je prenais lentement conscience des mes actes. Je le regardai dans les yeux, ils étaient d'un noir profond, comme ses cheveux, il était mince et athlétique, avec une peau extrêmement pâle. Je devais reprendre contenance, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me laisser aller devant le premier venu. Je respirai profondément, et j'essayai d'enterrer mon angoisse au plus profond de moi. Il fallait que je garde le contrôle... que je reprenne le contrôle.

« Que viens-tu faire ici?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question, surtout puisque tu es avec un garçon bien amoché... Et vu tout le sang sur toi, je ne pense pas que tu sois étrangère à tout ça. »

Je restai muette, je ne savais plus quoi faire, le peu de contrôle que j'avais eu sur moi-même avait disparu. Je sentis mes jambes se dérober sous le poids de mon corps, je me sentais partir. Une fois encore je n'avais aucun contrôle sur ce qui m'entourait. Je l'entendis me dire « Je vais t'aider », tandis que je me laissais glisser contre le mur derrière moi. Je ne pourrais pas raconter ce qui ce passa, mon cerveau s'arrêta de fonctionner. Il me semblait le voir s'affairer sur le pauvre gars que j'avais presque tué, même s'il le méritait. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser.

Je suis restée assise peut-être cinq minutes, une heure, des heures, je n'avais aucune notion du temps, effondrée sur le sol froid des toilettes, mais il était toujours là à essayer de le soigner pendant que je restais perdue dans ma torpeur. Au bout d'un moment, je le vis me tendre la main, je l'acceptai et essayai de me relever avec son aide. Il me dit:

« Nous devrions partir avant qu'il ne se réveille, il ne se souviendra de rien, il croira avoir trop bu et avoir atterri ici. Tu devras te changer et cacher tes vêtements jusqu'à ce que tu puisses les brûler, tu devras les faire disparaître bientôt. Nous rentrons dans nos dortoirs, tu te doucheras et personne ne devra te voir, puis tu iras te coucher. Et tu ne raconteras à personne ce que tu as fait ce soir, en parlant encore moins de moi. Compris? »

Pour toute réponse, je hochai la tête. Je fis ce qu'il m'avait dit de faire, nous sommes sortis des toilettes, il me fit entrer dans notre maison en premier, je pris mon pyjama et je partis me doucher. Le sang partait, il y en avait tellement... La soirée repassa devant mes yeux, la soirée, Rodolphus, ma colère, l'enfoiré, les toilettes, l'inconnu... Au bout d'une demi-heure, tout le sang était parti, emportant mes idées avec elle et me laissant seule avec ma fatigue. Mais avant d'aller me coucher pour un repos bien mérité, je devais cacher mes vêtements. Je ne savais pas où, bien sûr j'avais déjà caché des choses dans cette école, des bouteilles d'alcool, des paquets de cigarettes... mais tout pouvait être retrouvé par ma sœur, ou mes autres amies. Je sortis de la salle de bain et descendis dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait personne. J'envisageai de brûler mes vêtements dès maintenant, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire sans réveiller personne. Alors je repartis dans la salle de bains, je fis couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire et plongeai mes vêtements dedans, l'eau changea très vite de couleur. Pendant que l'eau délogeait le sang des fibres du tissu, je partis verrouiller la porte pour ne pas être dérangée. Je sortis mes vêtements de l'eau, puis dut renouveler l'opération avec une eau propre, je ne sais pas combien de fois je l'ai fait, mais au bout d'une heure mes vêtements ne furent plus maculés de sang. Je les séchai rapidement avec ma baguette. Maintenant qu'ils étaient propres, je pouvais les cacher dans ma chambre jusqu'à demain, où je trouverais une meilleure cachette.

Il devait être cinq heures du matin quand je cachai mes vêtements sous mon lit et m'allongeai enfin, en quête de sommeil.

Celui-ci ne vint pas.

review?


	6. Monster 4: proposition

**Et encore et toujours une suite, j'espère que celle ci vous plaira, et oui je reste toujours dans le psychologique mais en même temps il faut se mettre à sa place on torture pas tous les jours xD Donc toujours le même genre mais promis grand changement dans au maximum 2 chapitres xP Je remercie mes revieweuses et ma bêta ^^**

**Enjoy yourself ;)**

Monster 4 chapitre 6: Proposition

Après cette étrange soirée, les jours passèrent. J'avais caché mes vêtements dans un endroit sûr. Je ne revis pas le garçon qui m'avait aidée, je ne le cherchais pas non plus, je ne pensais pas pouvoir le reconnaître si je le croisais. Un sentiment qui ressemblait à de la culpabilité me hantait, chaque nuit je me revoyais le massacrer, chaque nuit j'entendais ses hurlements. Cela faisait deux semaines que je ne dormais plus, je ne voulais plus dormir, je voulais le chasser de ma mémoire. Cissy se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je gardais tout pour moi. Je me demandais si le garçon n'allait pas tout révéler sur ce que j'avais fait, si l'autre n'allait pas se souvenir un jour ou l'autre. Je me plongeais dans mes études pour me changer les idées, mais chaque nouveau sort me faisait me rappeler de cette nuit.

Cela faisait deux mois que c'était arrivé, et ça me hantait toujours toutes les nuits, d'épais cernes se dessinaient sous mes yeux, j'étais de plus en plus irritable, la fatigue me tenait, je ne pouvais plus continuer comme ça. Je devais réagir. Et puis vinrent les vacances de Noël, je devais rentrer chez moi, impossible d'y échapper. Cela faisait quatre mois que je n'avais pas revu mon père, je ne savais pas comment agir, je ne voulais pas le voir, même si d'après Cissy il était redevenu comme avant, quand tout allait bien. Je ne pensais pas que ce soit possible – pas avec moi.

Le jour du grand départ, à mon plus grand bonheur, je tombai malade. Je ne pouvais pas bouger de mon lit, et Cissy dut donc partir sans moi. Certes, j'aurais pu y aller malgré ma maladie, mais je ne voulais pas faire cet effort. Les maisons se vidèrent, et il ne resta plus qu'une dizaine d'élèves. Dans ma maison, nous n'étions que deux.

Quand ils furent tous partis, je me leva et me dirigea vers la salle commune, où je me blottis près du feu avec une grande couverture et un chocolat chaud à la main. J'écoutais le silence, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps que je n'entendais rien, aucun cri pour me perturber, aucune supplication, j'étais enfin tranquille. Du moins c'était ce que je pensais.

Un garçon vint se planter devant moi, j'allais lui dire de dégager quand je le reconnus, c'était l'inconnu des toilettes. Je ne savais pas si je devais parler ou faire quoi que ce soit. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et avec une force qui me provenait de je ne sais où, je lui demandai:

« Que veux-tu? »

Je le vis sourire, oh mon Dieu, qu'allait-il demander...

« C'est une drôle de façon de parler à quelqu'un qui t'a aidée quand aucun autre n'aurait pu. »

Soudain un détail me revint à l'esprit:

« Comment as-tu fait pour rentrer dans les toilettes?

- Eh bien, j'ai tourné la poignée.

- C'était impossible, j'avais verrouillé la porte.

- Apparemment non.

- Et pourquoi ces toilettes-là? Il y en a dans tout le château, et ce sont les pires!

- Faut-il vraiment que je me justifie pour tout? »

Je commençais à avoir peur:

« C'était fermé, personne ne pouvait entrer, comment as-tu fait? »

Pour toute réponse il me sourit, je réalisai alors pourquoi il était venu, pourquoi ça ne l'avait pas gêné de voir le corps mutilé de l'autre. Il savait ce qu'il se passait, il était venu là pour autre chose que pour aider l'autre.

« Tu savais parfaitement ce que je venais de faire! »

Je reculai le plus possible de lui, il était le mal incarné, aucune personne sensée n'aurait fait ça.

« Je suis venu t'aider pour que tu m'assistes en retour. Un service pour un service. Voyons, tu l'as pensé toi-même, je n'étais pas là pour lui...

- Tu as lu dans mes pensées? »

Je restai sans voix. Alors que je me levais pour m'éloigner de lui, il me retint par le poignet.

« Pourtant mon offre t'intéressera très bientôt, voyons, tu as ça dans le sang. Quand je reviendrai te le demander, je m'attendrai à un oui, je n'accepterai aucune autre réponse. »

Et sur ce, il partit. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, je ne suis pas une tueuse! L'angoisse qui avait arrêté de me ronger me reprit. Je me posai enfin la question que je n'étais jamais arrivée à formuler jusque-là: « Et s'il n'était pas arrivé, l'aurais-je tué? »

**review? **


	7. Monster 4: accalmie

**Cher lecteur,**

**Je n'ai pas écrit de suite depuis longtemps dû à des obligations scolaires et un planning surchargé, mais pas par véritable manque d'inspiration (pour une fois). La prochaine suite se fera attendre je pense, car jeudi prochain je passe mon bac, donc une semaine où le temps me fera défaut, après, j'aurais pendant deux semaines des heures de conduite. Donc la prochaine suite arrivera si un soir je trouve le temps et si ma bêta trouve aussi le temps de me corriger. La suite sera soit la semaine prochaine soit dans plus longtemps, je ne peux pas pour le moment avancé de date.**

**Je remercie ma bêta et mes revieweuses.**

Je connaissais parfaitement la réponse à ma question, mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Cette réalité était dure à accepter, et pourtant elle était belle et bien réelle. Oui, je l'aurais tué si l'autre n'était pas arrivé, et non je ne regrettais pas mes actes. Je devais l'accepter, j'étais comme ça, je n'y pouvais rien. J'étais née avec ça en moi et je mourrais avec ça en moi. Des larmes de rages coulaient sur mes joues, finalement la tristesse s'emparait de moi. Je pleurais à chaudes larmes, je venais de me réveiller d'un long sommeil; depuis cette affreuse nuit, je n'avais pas vraiment vécu, j'avais attendu. Attendu que tout redevienne comme avant, que tout disparaisse, j'avais attendu que quelqu'un me sauve, _mais personne n'était venu_.

Je me levai, et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Je m'accroupis près de mon lit, je tendis la main, attrapai une poche. Elle contenait mes vêtements de cette affreuse nuit. Je descendis dans la salle commune, ouvris la poche et je jetai tout dans le feu. Je m'assis ensuite sur le fauteuil à côté de moi et regardai ma belle robe brûler. Je fixais les flammes comme si elles m'appelaient.

Je pensais que la brûler me ferait du bien, que j'oublierais tout. J'avais tort. Toute cette maudite nuit repassa devant mes yeux. Ce soir je n'allai pas manger.

Le feu en avait fini avec ma robe, alors je me levai et j'allai directement me coucher. J'enfilai ma nuisette, mais au moment de rejoindre mon lit, je me rendis compte que j'en étais incapable. J'aurais très bien pu m'allonger et tenter de faire abstraction de l'étrange sensation qui m'imprégnait, mais je ne le fis pas. Je remis en vitesse un jean, mon haut, mes chaussures et sortis du dortoir.

Je longeais les murs, je ne voulais pas que l'on me voie. Je montai les marches qui menaient aux étages, me faufilai discrètement dans un couloir, puis dans les toilettes où je pensais avoir commis l'impardonnable. Je n'étais jamais revenue ici depuis.

Je restai plantée au milieu de la salle, exactement à la même place que la dernière fois. Je m'assis ensuite par terre, comme je l'avais fait cette nuit-là... Je passai ma main délicatement contre le sol de marbre où aucune trace de mon acte n'avait survécu, comme si rien n'était arrivé... Le garçon était devenu fou, il passait ses nuits à hurler, il n'approchait plus personne, il n'allait plus en cours, l'école avait été obligée de s'en séparer et il avait fini à Ste Mangouste. J'avais toujours peur que quelqu'un découvre ce que je lui avais fait.

Étrangement, contrairement à ce que je pensais depuis des semaines, me retrouver ici n'avait pas été insupportable. C'était plutôt une sorte de face à face avec une vérité moins affreuse. J'avais réussi à assumer mes actes et tout ceci me paraissait plus vivable, j'avais enfin accepté la situation. Je ne dirai pas que je revivais, mais je n'avais plus l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler, j'avais l'impression d'être de nouveau maître de moi même. C'était comme un soulagement.

Peut-être que je devenais folle de penser ça, mais en toute honnêteté je m'en foutais royalement. J'avais retrouvé ma tranquillité d'esprit, c'était la seule chose qui m'intéressait.

J'entendis la porte derrière moi s'ouvrir, je ne me retournai même pas, je savais qui était là. Il se posta juste derrière moi. J'aurais préféré qu'il ne soit pas là, j'aurais préféré rester seule avec moi-même. Mais je sentais que je ne serais plus jamais vraiment seule. Je me relevai doucement, et je lui fis face.

«Que fais-tu là?

- En quoi ça te regarde?

- Tu n'étais jamais encore revenue ici d'après ce que je vois.

- Ecoute, c'estsympa de m'avoir aidée, mais on n'est pas obligés de se revoir pour autant.

- Tu es bien ingrate envers les gens qui t'aident.

- Surtout quand ils ne sont pas des sang-pur.»

Ma dernière phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe, il me saisit par les bras, j'étais presque collée à lui. Je lisais dans ses yeux noirs une grande colère. Je n'osais pas bouger, de peur de faire quoi que ce soit de regrettable. J'en profitai pour détailler ses traits, il avait un visage fin et bien dessiné. Ses cheveux était noirs, sa peau presque aussi pâle que la mienne. Je sentais qu'il était musclé. Il avait une beauté sombre. J'aurais presque pu tomber sous le charme, s'il avait été sang-pur. Il me détaillait des pieds à la tête aussi, et enfin je sentis la pression sur mes bras se relâcher.

«Redis ça encore une fois et tu le regretteras toute ta vie.»

Il ne me lâcha complètement que cinq minutes après, et partit sans se retourner. Je repartis à mon tour, en direction de mon lit. Je renfilai ma nuisette et m'installai confortablement. Je fermai les yeux, et m'endormis en ayant pour dernière pensée mes deux semaines seule avec lui.


	8. Monster 5: tentation

**Je sais, je suis impardonnable depuis le temps que je vous fais attendre... Mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à moi récement...**

**Je vais essayer de m'attaquer sérieusement au suite et en preparer beaucoups histoire que vous n'attendiez plus un mois entre deux chapitres (mais je ne promets rien) **

**Tentation:**

Je me réveillai le dimanche matin pour le petit déjeuner. Je restai dans mon lit, je ne voulais pas quitter la chaleur de mes draps, je n'allais pas manger une fois de plus. Je savais que j'aurais dû y aller, cela faisait deux fois de suite que je loupais un repas. Je me promis d'aller manger à midi, et de bien manger. Je devais faire attention à ne pas tomber dans la maigreur, ma mère me tuerait si on apprenait qu'une fille Black avait des problèmes avec la nourriture, ou pire si personne ne voulait m'épouser à cause de ma maigreur. Je descendis prendre un bon bain chaud. Après avoir passé une heure dans mon bain, je repartis vers ma chambre en peignoir. Je me positionnai devant ma glace et fis glisser mon unique vêtement. J'observai mon corps nu sous toutes les coutures. Après avoir passé tant de temps sans vraiment vivre, j'avais perdu plusieurs kilos, ma blancheur est devenue presque inhumaine, j'avais les os saillants. J'étais toujours belle, mais bien plus mince qu'avant, sans pour autant aller dans la maigreur. J'ai dû passer dix minutes à m'observer, puis je partis m'habiller, j'enfilai une jupe noire et un haut avec mes bottes à talons aiguilles de 10 centimètres. Je me maquillai de mon habituel trait de crayon noir et d'une touche de rouge à lèvres rouge. Je pris mon habituel flacon de vernis noir et me fis les ongles, tout doucement, sans gestes brusques, pour avoir un noir parfait et aussi pour concentrer mon esprit et ne pas penser à hier soir. Une fois la tâche accomplie, je me regardai dans mon miroir et souris, je me trouvais belle. Ca pouvait certes paraître superflu, mais c'était important pour moi, depuis cette fameuse nuit je ne m'étais jamais autant souciée de mon apparence, enfin j'étais redevenue moi-même. Je me souriais, je me sentais bien, après une si longue attente.

Je vis dans le reflet de mon miroir le seul autre Serpentard qui était resté ici. Mon cœur se serra. Il s'avança derrière moi et s'arrêta à dix centimètres.

«Tu vas redevenir l'insupportable garce que tu étais avant.

- Comment oses-tu me dire ça!»

Je me retournai, prête à tout faire pour lui faire ravaler ses mots.

«Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne sais pas comment tout Poudlard te voit.

- Ils me voient comme une fille très populaire!

- Populaire par le nombre de garçons que tu as eus dans ton lit. Tu es une salope, il faut l'admettre.

- Mais va te faire foutre!

- Surveille ton langage quand tu t'adresses à moi.

- Pourquoi tu es jaloux des garçons que j'ai eus dans ma vie!»

Je me retournai et partis à l'autre bout de la pièce, pour me calmer, il m'exaspérait au plus haut point.

«Comment quelqu'un comme moi pourrait-il être jaloux d'une traînée comme toi?»

Je l'entendis rire, et c'était trop pour moi, je m'avançai vers lui et levai ma main qui alla s'écraser contre sa joue. Sauf qu'il avait deviné mes intention et il dévia prestement mon geste. Il immobilisa mon poignet au-dessus de moi et me serra, j'étais dos contre lui. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, bien sûr j'essayai de me débattre mais ça ne fit qu'aggraver la situation, j'étais prisonnière de ses bras, par ailleurs forts et puissants. J'arrêtai tout de suite d'essayer de me libérer et j'attendis. Et très lentement, il commença à lâcher prise. Puis une seule idée me vint en tête, «vengeance!». Comme par réflexe, je levai très rapidement ma jambe qui partit en arrière et qui atteignit son but.

Je voulus partir en courant, sauf qu'il m'attrapa tout de suite et me plaqua contre le mur. Pour la première fois de toute ma vie, je craignis la fureur que j'apercevais dans ses yeux. Je n'osais plus bouger d'un centimètre, je me collais de plus en plus au mur, en espérant que cela change quoi que ce soit. Nous somme restés dans cette position cinq minutes, peut-être dix. Lui ayant ses deux bras le long de mon corps et ses yeux jetant des éclairs, et moi terrifiée parce qui pourrait bien se passer, sans oser bouger. Puis tout doucement, d'une extrême lenteur calculée, il fit remonter l'une de ses mains, le long de mon corps, pour finalement se loger contre ma joue.

«J'ose espérer qu'un jour tu comprendras certaines choses.

- Tu n'as rien à m'apprendre.

- Et là encore, tu te trompes. Je peux faire beaucoup de choses pour toi, en échange bien entendu tu pourrais en faire encore plus.»

Son corps se colla contre le mien, et lentement son visage se rapprocha de moi, et lentement je me rapprochai du sien. Et la cloche sonna, il se recula instantanément et se dirigea vers la porte. Et me lança:

«C'est l'heure d'aller manger.»

Et il partit, je suis restée collée au mur pendant cinq minutes avant d'enfin réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Moi, Bellatrix Black, j'avais failli embrasser Tom Jedusor, un sang-mêlé. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et mon envie de lui devint frustration. J'avais failli céder à la tentation.

Je partis en direction de mon déjeuner. Je savais que je le reverrais là-bas, mais je ne savais pas si j'avais vraiment envie de le revoir après ce qui avait failli arriver. Je m'installai à la seule table disponible avec dégoût de me savoir mélangée avec des Sang-de-Bourbe, des sang-mêlé et des traîtres à leur sang. Dès que j'eus fini de manger, je filai. Je fis un tour dans le parc, avant d'aller à la bibliothèque étudier. L'heure du dîner était arrivée et je ne l'avais pas vu une fois de plus. Je remontai dans la salle commune où il n'y avait personne. Je passai ma soirée à lire et je me couchai tôt.

Cette nuit je rêvai de lui, je revécus la scène qui était arrivée quelques heures plus tôt contre le mur en face de mon lit, et dans mon rêve, ses lèvres allaient se poser sur les miennes mais disparurent aussitôt.

Je me réveillai en pleine nuit, j'étais persuadée qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans ma chambre.

**review&review&review**


End file.
